chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
The Floundering Father
The Floundering Father is the third episode of the second season of the animated series, Chaotic. Short Summary There’s a new kid in Chaotic! Buzz Jr. is a talented Danian Player. Unfortunately, the boy’s demanding dad is taking the sting out of his game. It’s up to Kaz to show the blustering Buzz Sr. that Drome battling is tougher than he thinks. Plot in Detail Tom faces Buzz Jr., a Danian player who's strict father, Buzz Sr., gave up Chaotic playing to become Junior's coach. In the last battle, Tom as Aggroar defeats Junior as Formicidor, naturally angering Senior. After the match, Senior yells at Junior for losing to a "third-rate player." With Tom angered, he and Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton all challenge him to a match in the dromes (which Senior has never done before). In the Imthor-Drome, Kaz battles with his Underworld deck against Senior's Danian deck while ignoring his son's advice throughout the match. As Senior plays as Ibiaan, he finds it hard to control more than two legs. He ends up speechless after Kaz as Zaur codes him quickly. Senior retaliates by defearing Kaz's Rarran. But Kaz defeats every single Creature Senior has. In the last battle, Ikuud nearly defeats Zaur, but Kaz uses a Mugic to bring out Stelgar. Kaz uses a new attack to defeat Senior. After the battle, Senior is depressed at first, but Junior and the gang boost his confidence. After Senior and Junior leave for a beta-drome match, Kaz reveals he made up a new attack. Battledrome Match: Buzz Jr. vs Tom Round ? (Buzz Jr.'s Turn) Location: Queen's Gate Formicidor vs. Aggroar Battledrome Match: Buzz Senior vs Kaz Buzz Senior's team consists of Khritlaan, Bierk, Ibiaan, Hota, Ekuud and Khavakk, while Kaz's team consists of Lord Von Bloot, Rarran, Zaur, Drakness, Chaor and Stelgar. Round 1 (Buzz Senior's turn) Location: Mount Pillar Ibiaan vs. Zaur As Ibiaan, Buzz Senior struggles to control him. Zaur charges at Ibiaan, who retaliates by firing a Rustoxic attack. However, it isn't strong enough to stop Zaur, who slams into Ibiaan, resulting in the latter getting coded. Zaur wins Round 2 (Kaz's turn) Location: The Passage to The Underworld Rarran vs. Bierk Buzz Senior doesn't struggle as badly with Bierk as he did with Ibiaan. However, he is still ambushed by Rarran, who destroys the bridge Bierk is standing on, leaving him hanging by a thread. Buzz activates Bierk's battlegear and attempts to use it to blast Rarran. He misses, but the blast causes a rockslide, which ends up coding Rarran. Bierk wins Round 3 (Buzz Senior's turn) Location: Riverlands Bierk vs. Chaor Chaor uses his battlegear, a viledriver to open fire on Bierk. However, Buzz Senior uses Bierk's special ability to block the damage. He then uses a Whirl Wreck attack to knock Chaor into the rapids. Chaor is pulled toward some sharp rocks, but before he can be skewered, Chaor casts the mugics cannon of casualty and song of geonovia, which are strong enough to code Bierk. Chaor wins Round 4 (Kaz's turn) Location: Gothos Tower Lord Von Bloot vs. Khritlaan Khritlaan is seen fleeing from Von Bloot, who uses a Fearocity attack to code Khritlaan. Lord Von Bloot Wins Round 5 (Buzz Senior's turn) Location: Unknown Hota vs. Drakness Hota is coded off-screen. Drakness wins Round 6 (Kaz's turn) Location: Unknown Lord Von Bloot vs, Khavakk Khavakk is coded off-screen Lord Von Bloot wins Round 7 (Buzz Senior's turn) Location: Mount Pillar Reservoir Ekuud vs. Zaur Buzz Senior puts up much more of a fight as Ekuud, nearly coding Zaur. However, Kaz uses the song of transposition mugic to change from Zaur into Stelgar, who's ability causes him to grow enormous. Stelgar relentlessly attacks Ekuud, until Ekuud uses the mugic chorus of the hive to regain energy. Stelgar then leaves the water and inhales as much water as possible. He then releases it all of Ekuud, coding him. Stelgar wins Kaz wins Codes Seen Mount Pillar-R2R4 2GG8 MYP7 The Riverlands-Q9G3 PM34 YUQ8 Hota-46F8 6B26 46E7 Drakness-BE44 6A37 C7E4 Lord Von Bloot-3837 A4F7 3473 Khavakk-7F87 A233 E788 03 Category:Episodes Notes and References